


Red

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Menstrual fics [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie hates red.





	Red

He hates the color red. He’s never told anyone, but he  _ hates _ it, no matter how much he wears that bright color and angry hues with an obnoxiously  _ there _ presence. He doesn’t tell anyone, no matter how much he’s pushed on, no matter how much everyone says he looks good in it. 

He doesn’t tell Beverly when she plays with his hair, putting it up in red bows. He doesn’t tell her when she does his makeup with a bright blush and lipstick that pops. He doesn’t tell her, just tells him he has to go home early because he left his key at home and his mom is leaving for work soon. 

He doesn’t tell Eddie and Stan when they write on him in red ink. He just scrubs his skin twice as hard for twice as long. 

He doesn’t tell Ben when Ben gives him a handful of old shirts or lets him borrow his clothing when he comes over. He just makes sure to keep his mouth shut and wear the clothing with a snappier tone. 

He doesn’t tell Bill when the two start hanging around each other again. Easily repenting from their only ever fight. He thinks Bill knows, but that’s because Richie always had some sort of nosebleed and he was rather sharp with telling his friend that he despised them. 

He’s sure Mike knows. Mike knows because he catches the way Richie glares at the red balloons  _ (not that the rest of them didn’t, but Richie lingered longer than everyone else). _ He catches the way Richie holds off on wearing red until he desperately needs his laundry done. He catches the way Richie’s room seems to have every obnoxious ass color in it  _ except _ red. 

But Richie is sure they all know when they’re at the quarry and Richie stumbles out of the water because his clothes are coated in red, staining them that icky color as he vomits on the sick of their little hangout spot, lurching forward and letting tears roll. 

Stan already knew about what laid beneath the layers of clothing. He was Richie’s best friend, the one Richie grew up beside since he was just a child, moving to Derry with the promise of a fresh start. He knew about the red bitch that coated his thighs at random and left him practically incapacitated and sobbing through the pain more often than not. He had missed so much school because of the impromptu red bitch. 

He knows Richie can’t go home with blood staining his clothing. Everyone knows it, even the boys, who hadn’t had any experience outside of the girl’s passing conversations and their mother’s avoided looks when it came to that section of the store. Stan was there, holding Richie hair as he cries into the bushes and pile of vomit that will knowingly get washed away by the night time’s rainfall. He’s there to talk Richie through his cries, just like he always was. 

And then the others are there, too, because Beverly keeps supplies in their little hideaway. And Ben has clothes, as well as Bill. Mike offers moral support and a calm voice. Eddie even offers painkillers and the singular tampon he kept in his fanny pack that no one had ever needed because Bev always had enough to go around. 

And they understand. They understand why he doesn’t like it. They understand why he hates the color red. Red means blood. He has the same hate towards blood that Beverly does, albeit he wasn’t  _ scared _ or blood. He wasn’t scared at all. Actually, the color made him sad, made him  _ angry. _

And, now, they understand. They understand when they curl up with the boy who despises a primary color with an angry passion. They can’t offer much, but they offer whatever it is that they can possibly conjure because they know he’s hurting and that Richie would never fake crying, not when they came with the harsh flinches from pain. 

Richie hated his sketchy cycle and would ache his way through it, but maybe now it wasn’t so shit, not with the losers comforting him and cuddling him without the reminder that it wasn’t exactly masculine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my discord server  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
